


Pancakes on the Ceiling

by Cats_Dont_Float



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, M/M, Movie Night, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 13:18:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18873976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cats_Dont_Float/pseuds/Cats_Dont_Float
Summary: Dave and Karkat celebrate John's birthday with him. Making pancakes for breakfast is harder than it seems.





	Pancakes on the Ceiling

**Author's Note:**

> John deserves to have just one good birthday, so I wrote this.

John headed home, tired after a long day. When he stepped in through the front door, everything was strangely quiet, apart from what sounded like distant whispering. Usually, when he came home, he'd find Dave writing a new rap in the corner with Karkat swearing loudly at him, or the two of them would be watching a tv show and bickering about it with each other. Walking into the house and finding it almost entirely silent was unsettling to say the least.

"Dave? Karkat?" He called out as he headed down the dim hallway. There was light coming from the living room door, which was slightly open, and John slowly pushed it open. He called out for them again, and that time there was a response.  
"We're in here," Dave's voice called out quietly from inside the room. John pushed the door open more, and found the two of them sitting on the floor of the living room in a nest of blankets and pillows.  
"What's going on?" John asked.  
"Apparently it's your human wriggling day tomorrow," Karkat replied from the floor, "So we're having a movie night tonight." John grinned, and rushed towards them.   
"I love you guys," he declared, squeezing in between the two of them and wrapping his arms around both of them. He kissed them both in turn, and then settled himself down on the floor more comfortably. "So, what are we watching?"  
Karkat shrugged. "Some old movie Dave picked out. He said it's a 'childhood classic' apparently," he said. Dave grinned, and clicked a button on the remote. The opening menu for an old Disney film popped up.   
"Peter Pan?" Karkat read the title out slowly, "Like Pupa Pan?"  
"Yeah, it's the human version of it," John grinned, "It's awesome!" Dave grinned, and clicked play. As the film started, they huddled closer together, and John pulled a blanket up around their shoulders.

They spent the rest of the night watching old movies. Between two movies, they ordered pizza, and ate it as they watched Cinderella. Karkat watched all of the films with a strange mixture of interest and confusion.  
"Why was she wearing shoes made of glass in the first place?" Karkat asked, "Isn't that ridiculously dangerous?"  
"It's a movie, Karkat, stop over-analysing everything," Dave groaned, dropping his head onto John's shoulder.  
"But it's setting a bad example to kids!" Karkat exclaimed.  
"Shut up," Dave said, but he laughed softly to himself as he said it  
"Both of you be quiet!" John laughed. He leapt at Dave, tackling him. Dave pulled John down to kiss him.   
"Hey, what about me?" Karkat whine, flopping down next to them. John giggled, and turned to kiss Karkat.  
"We could never forget you," John said with a smile.  
"You'd better not," Karkat murmured.   
"The film," John murmured, sitting back up, "It's almost over."  
"Guess we'd better watch the ending then," Dave said, draping one arm over John's shoulder and leaning in close to him.

By the time the film ended, John was almost asleep, struggling to keep his eyes open. He rolled over so he was laying down more comfortably, and Dave gently draped a blanket over him. Within a few minutes, he was fast asleep.  
"Should we wake him up?" Karkat asked, "He'd probably be more comfortable upstairs in bed."  
"Nah," Dave said, "Let him sleep for a while." He wrapped his arms around John's waist and tucked his head in John's shoulder.  
"Okay," Karkat murmured quietly. He curled up on John's other side, burying his face in John's hair, and let out a long, happy sigh. Before long, all three of them were asleep.

*******

"John," a voice murmured, "Wake up." John slowly sat up, looking around. As his vision slowly started to adjust, he found Karkat siting cross-legged in front of him, wearing an unusually wide smile.  
"What's going on Karkat?" He asked, stretching his arms out. Sleeping on the floor all night hadn't been the best plan. His arms and back felt stiffer than usual.  
"Happy birthday," Karkat said, "Birthday is the right word, right?"  
John smiled. "Yeah," he said, "Thanks, Karkles." Karkat smiled back at him, and leaned forward to kiss John.   
"I think," Karkat whispered, "That Dave might be making pancakes for breakfast." He stood up, and held out a hand to John, "Shall we go and see?"  
"Sounds good to me," John murmured, letting Karkat pull him to his feet. Karkat kept their hands entwined as the walked towards the kitchen.

"Look who's awake," Karkat said as they walked in. Dave looked up from the pancakes he was cooking, and smiled.  
"Keep an eye on this," he said to Karkat, gesturing to the pan, and then rushed over towards John. "Happy birthday," Dave said, pulling John into a hug. He kissed him quickly, before Karkat suddenly started to scream.  
"What now?" Dave sighed. He turned and found that Karkat had managed to set the frying pan on fire. "Karks, you're a disaster," he laughed, taking the pan and ditching it in the sink, "Okay, let's start that again."  
John perched himself on the side next to the sink, watching as Karkat and Dave attempted to make breakfast.  
"Karkat, no!" Dave shouted as Karkat attempted to flip a pancake, "It's not ready yet!" It was too late. The pancake flew upwards and stuck to the ceiling. John laughed so much that he almost fell into the sink.

It took almost half an hour for them to produce a few successful pancakes. When they finally sat down to eat, John's stomach hurt from laughing so much, and there was pancake batter in Karkat's hair.  
"Thanks for this you guys," John said as he took a bite of the pancake.  
"Sorry they're kinda weird shapes," Dave said with a grin, "It's Karkat's fault."  
"Is not," Karkat grumbled, stabbing a pancake with a fork.  
"It's okay," John smiled, "I love them." He looked up at them with a smile and then replied, "I love you guys."  
Dave smiled, and leaned over to kiss John on the cheek. "We love you too." Karkat hummed in agreement, and John gave him a small smile.  
"This is the best birthday ever," John declared.


End file.
